In all their varied forms, a drum is essentially a cylindrical sound box formed of rigid material on which there is stretched a skin, which when hit, induces in the sound box a vibration having a frequency that is characteristic inter alia of the depth and diameter of the sound box. Therefore, in order to produce different frequencies, multiple drums are required each tuned to a specific frequency. This is why drum kits typically comprise at least three different drums all tuned to different frequencies.
The frequency to which drums are tuned depends among other factors to the type of music for which they are intended. Consequently, a band that plays both rock-and-roll as well as classical or folk music has generally been obliged to equip itself with multiple drum kits. This requirement increases capital and storage as well as maintenance costs. References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
[1] US2005120863
[2] CN102831878
[3] U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,144
[4] U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,125A
[5] GB678827A
[6] U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,574
[7] U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,575
[8] US2009308226
[9] U.S. Pat. No. 9,224,371
[10] CN204189431U
[11] US2014026732
[12] US2010218662
[13] EP 0 044 626
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter. The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.